redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dawnrose
-- LordTBT Talk! 05:13, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Ahoy! Hi, I'm Dawnrose! You may know me from DAB, or from DeviantArt as PsychoAngel51402. It's great to finally get an account here! I hope to learn the ropes quickly and get down to business! --I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 13:56, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Dawnrose! :) It's me, RaccooninaSuit. Anyways, thought I'd just thought I'd say hi. Did you talk to TBT (the admin) about your art theft? Weeell, there's a nifty thing on here called the shout box, which is a live little box that a lot of users on here go on to chat. If you click "More" at the top of the page, then "Manage Widgets", you can go through them until you find the shout box, and then add it! I would also respectively suggest putting up your art on here so that it will stop being stolen. :) Well, enjoy the wiki! And if you need anything, feel free to leave a message on my talk page! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 14:38, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I think I've heard of you from both DAB and Deviantart, but what do you mean about art theft, LPG? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 14:53, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Eyes go wider than scientifically possible well look who decided to get an account Magna.E.Coyote, or Psychoangel! XD you don't know me but i know about you. (no i haven't been stalking.) It all started when i saw your slideshows on youtube. and from there, i became an artist. you helped me a lot though you didn't realise it.see, i sorta copied your slideshow art until i could get em down perfectly (I burned those so know one would think they were mine) and then i started to do my own stuff, once i fugured out how to draw otters. (I still suck, but whatever, you should see some of my past art. "baaaah humbug" is my name for those). and i want to thank you from the bottom of my heart! =) god bless you! the Names Meeka. Meeka Swiftblade. though the username is Ferretmaiden. and i've totally freaked you out haven't i? =P sorry for being that forward and all.(I'm weird and creepy at first, but I know Jesus loves me anyway XD) and i hope your not mad about my copying your art and then destroying the copies so i could learn to draw better.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 17:52, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Yep, you're leaving messages right. :) Umm...meaning arranged on your userpage or whatever? I would do chronological. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 05:13, July 20, 2010 (UTC) So, if you're looking at a page on the wiki and you're logged into your account, look around for the big red header that says "Dawnrose" and stuff. Look above that and to the right, and you'll see a small black header with "Dawn Rose My Home My Talk More Log Out". Click on "More". Hope this is making sense! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 05:18, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hey Dawnrose, or Psyschoangel, or Magna E. Coyote, XD this is PhantomAvenwarrior from dA. Good to see you've made an account! :D If you need any help with the wiki, just drop me a message and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can. Mayhaps you can start by adding things about yourself on your user page?... Anyways, welcome to the RW and I hope you enjoy yourself here! ^_^ Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 11:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay: First, go to your user page and click on the blank little gray bust of a person. That will take you to where you can change your avatar (that's useful!) and you can also change your signature higher up on the page. Tick "Custom Signature". Now comes the tricky-codey-stuff. Name you want to be called Link to your talk page text Here's an example: Dawnrose GIVE ME YOUR PICKLE!!! Here's the coding for that, by the way. Dawnrose GIVE ME YOUR PICKLE!!! See, the thing is, you haven't uploaded a picture yet. So when you do, you can replace "image" with the file name. Hope this has helped! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 14:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) glad you ain't mad! ~.^ and i didn't literally burn the copies, i just scratched them in my head and hid them from others eyes. (I call that burning for some strange reason, as well as my house has no fire place.) and sorry about the art theft thing... must be a pain. and i know who you were talking about with the characters of yours being mentioned on deviantart. your talking about my pal Otterwarrior right? She and i have been friends since kidnergarten. i think you might know her too. here are some hints. her first name starts with A. her last name starts with Q. she has guinea pigs. and she has the pic of tye with a butterfly on her nose, the one where skelva is looking dreamy, the one of Caru with a javelin, the one of violet portrait, and a pic of teagan. she also has the original Baby Dawnrose: "charging to the kitchens! raspberry jam and strawberry cordial". (she said she only did the feet and you did the rest) if you don't know her, i'll asume she traced these. Oh, by the way, i'm a fan of Klitch.. ^^ i have something you might want to check out (It's a role play by the way) http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ferretmaiden/Klitchette_III Klitchette I talk way to much don't i? XD need any help with any thing? i'd be happy to ablidge! (like getting a fancy signature)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 17:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) By the way, you should talk to LordTBT about the art theft; he'll take down the picture and make sure everything is removed. He's good at that! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 01:48, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm starting to sound really naive don't i? FacePalm. one of my guy friends said a couple of days ago: "If you slap your face with your hand you call it a facepalm. so if you hit your face with a textbook do you call it a facebook?" he's weird like that ^^. I feel kinda stupid. i'm probably gonna interogate Otterwarrior later. we've been having a couple of minor arguments lately, so i'm afraid something'll happen to our friendship. She's a lot like me in many ways, and she's a christian (die-hard) so she isn't as bad as this is sounding.... so are you a Veil fan too? I'm a Klitch/Veil fangirl. however i'm an epic Folgrim fangirl. *shruggle* Folgrim rocks... like, a lot. =P-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey,Dawnrose! Ahoy,matey!I am DawnroseofRedwall,from DA!I believe that I am so annoying,finding you everywhere!But I didn't do it on purpose!So,how is your art theft issue is going?I hope you manage with it!--Mellus 13:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC)Mellus Pics Here's what you need to link: Otterwarrior and Here's the code for that: Otterwarrior and Just copy-paste it to TBT in a message explaining whats going on, and you're covered! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 15:43, July 21, 2010 (UTC) no, i don't have a DA account, and I've been warned me not to go there by friends (Major spam and raunch, they say). and no trouble! ^^ i get my talkpage swarmed all the time, i'm kinda popular here... don't really know why, but yeah. Wanna be friends? and are you gonna upload any of your art (warning, once you do people will be begging for requests XD) I'm trying to do this pic of Ferahgo next to a bush saying: "What is the greenery?!". it's an inside joke... see, theres this christian comedian called tim hawkins. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-YFbpgos-0 tim hawkins and this is a link to my favorite one of his speeches. it's called hedge of protection. you'll get the inside joke when you watch it XD-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 16:22, July 21, 2010 (UTC) and if you liked that heres his best one. ^^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t_o42j9jP08&feature=related Lullabys and singing the wrong words i'd also suggest Invader zim, if you have a sick sense of humor. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ZRY-qpcjhs Invader zim attack of the saucer morons-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 16:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki. I hope you have a good time here!-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 19:35, July 22, 2010 (UTC) To be listed as a fan artist, but Category:Fan Artists on your page, just copy-paste it to the bottom of your user page, and you're done! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 02:32, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yay! :D Glad you're all set up! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:48, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't really interested, I was just looking around your page and I was just wondering how we could possibly pay you for your commission, without you or I giving out personal information (which LordTBT strictly will not allow)? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 13:29, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay :) I was just wondering (hi, by the way. Welcome to the Wiki! Although that's a little late, hmm? :/)! Thanks! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 10:44, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Nice to meet you too! I'm guessing that that was you? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 15:18, July 24, 2010 (UTC) You weren't logged in as "Dawnrose". You were an Unregistered Contributer. XP Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:55, July 24, 2010 (UTC) D: sry!!!!!!!!! i meant to take it down....sry!!!!!!!!!Otterwarrior 00:19, July 25, 2010 (UTC) click on edit this page and look at this to see what i did: your not bugging me! =) also, when uploading, theres a little left or right choice thing right on top of where you can write a caption... (I don't explain things very well do i =P)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 03:20, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hi, Dawnrose, nice to meet you! I just came across your user page so I thought I'd leave a message. I like how organized your page is, and your art is quite good. But you're charging for requests? :(. Talk to you later! --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 11:10, July 25, 2010 (UTC) heya Dawnrose, maybe you may not have really got to know me but I'm Kalza on deviantART! It's so nice of you to come here. Have fun :) ----Selound The Slaver's Daughter! 12:16, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh joy of not... I totally half forgot about this! O.O i put Teagan on my fan-fic folgrims past thinking she was Otterwarror's and your character, so you would be okay with it too! i'm so sorry! in the comments i swore that Teagan wasn't my creation, but do you want me to remove her?? maybe you could read the story and tell me if you want her removed..... also, i have a song that might be good for Violet's themesong: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7y97Ri7pwM Bad boy I have a taggurung character i'm really proud of. Her name is Mia Rae Juskarath, daughter of Vallug Bowbeast, and best buddy of tagg. she is a skilled archer, and is better at it then tagg, and also is faster on her feet than him. when the Taggurung runs away she insults her father and sawny rath and runs off to join him, but she gets lost and ends up in the territory of a rival clan, and falls in love with their ferret seer, a blind reject named Shale. (don't ask me why i told you all this cuase i have no clue) and a long time ago i created my first fast redwall character. i created him as a love interst for your char Caru, cuase i told Otterwarrior thinking she would tell you, and i guess that was never gonna happen... his name is Krooven bloodstream, he saw the Taggurung being pursued by juska and fought them off until they overpowered him, and thinking he was dead they threw him in the river. Caru finds him washed up on her travels, and cleans him up, when he wakes up, he forgets everything except his name: Krooven. Caru christens him bloodstream cuase she found him in a bloodied up side stream. they have a few adventures, and Krooven turns out to be a gentle giant, but gets fierce when others are in danger. he finds him falling hard for Caru, but it is unknown if she returns his affections.... pretty dorky huh? i have thousands of these scattered all over in my head -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 14:37, July 25, 2010 (UTC)